howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Wes Gibbins
|Alias = The Puppy (Bonnie, Annalise) Waitlist (Connor)|Age = 27 http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf|Birth = 1987}} Wesley "Wes" Gibbins is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He is a born leader; he just doesn't know it yet. With his boy-next door charm, Wes arrives at Middleton Law School as an outsider, but under the wing of Annalise Keating, Wes quickly learns the dark truths of the criminal justice system while stumbling upon some of Annalise's most personal secrets. The more time he spends with her, the less innocent Wes becomes. Background__TOC__ When Wes was a child, he was the only black child in his neighbourhood. With his father out of the picture, his mother had also at some point killed herself. Biography 'Season 1' }} Wes first meets Michaela Pratt in the lecture hall, attempting to strike up a conversation, but being turned away as she is engaged. He starts his first day of Law School unprepared, having not received an email about the lesson. Annalise Keating, the professor, takes her students to her current client to hear her story, tasking them to come up with a better defense than she already has. That night, Wes tries to think of ideas, but is interrupted by the blaring music from next door. He meets his neighbor, Rebecca, and asks for her to turn down the music. She refuses and slams the door in his face. Wes returns to his apartment and notices the scratch marks in the walls from the last law student who lived in that apartment. As the class presents their ideas, Wes goes through his list, scratching them off one by one as they're all taken. He presents last, but manages to make it to the next round. After witnessing Michaela show off her skills and finding a vital piece of evidence that helps Annalise's case, Wes decides to step up his game, soon coming up with an idea. He hurries over to Annalise's office, but finds her getting ready to have sex with Nate Lahey. The professor and Wes step out of the room, the latter presents his idea, but Annalise doesn't think it's good enough. Wes is later seen returning to his apartment. He witnesses Rebecca arguing with a man by the name of Griffin O'Reilly. After he leaves, Wes tries to comfort Rebecca, but she slams the door in his face. Wes later speaks with a man named Sam, and discovers him to be Annalise's husband, ultimately learning that the professor is having an affair. He promises to keep it to himself, however. That night, Rebecca drops off a bottle of whiskey as an apology for the way she's treated him. Wes continues to attend court, watching the case be won with the help of Nate. Back in the lecture room, Annalise announces the winners of the competition; Connor, Asher, Michaela, Laurel and Wes, ensuring them all positions in her firm. }} After the unfortunate murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Wes, Michaela, Connor and Laurel, flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon, a golden statue, and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Wes believing that they should bury it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside, however they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. They continue their journey into the woods and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. Trivia * Apparently his mother committed suicide when he has 12. * Allergic to peanuts Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 05.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 102 02.png Promo 102 07.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 23.png Promo 102 28.png Promo 102 31.png Promo 103 01.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 05.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 11.png Promo 103 12.png Promo 103 20.png Promo 103 21.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 104 22.png Promo 104 25.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 35.png Promo 104 40.png Promo 104 42.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Students